


Warming Up

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Warming Up

Harry slowly stirred the hot cocoa, the steam fogging up his glasses. He put the two mugs on a tea tray and piled a plate high with gingerbread biscuits. 

Draco's favourite.

He carried the tray to the living room and couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

Draco was hanging mistletoe above the sofa.

Harry cleared his throat and Draco fell backward over the coffee table. His cheeks, still pink from the cold, turned bright red.

"It's all right, you know," Harry said, setting down the tray and reaching for Draco's hand. "I'd like to kiss you, too."


End file.
